toshiko_smackdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Klio
Klio is the main protagonist and hero of the Klio series and is a playable character in Toshiko Smackdown. His in-game rival is T.E.D.. Biography MASTER OF THE ZONES An 18-year-old boy descended from a long line of past lives, Klio can control a force known as the Zone, which surrounds all living things. A Zone Master, Klio is able to utilize both the Light Zone and the Dark Zone, providing him with a large arsenal of impressive psychic abilities. His world is constantly thrust into darkness, and with the use of his Zone Powers and his trusty Zone Wand, Klio is able to ensure danger to anyone who wishes him harm. THE LEGACY OF KLIO: *''Klio'' *''Klio II: Final Hours'' Arcade Opening Klio's story opens at the ruins of the Sacred Altar, the gathering place for the Elemental Sprites. Klio stands at the gravesite of his adopted grandfather, Morrtis. Klio tearfully apologizes for not being able to save him. As he lays a Light Zone Lily on Morrtis's grave, he is surprised by a white flash of light. Oracle materializes in the altar and tells Klio that a mysterious dark force has been growing in power. Klio agrees to go stop it and he enters through a portal that spawns in the altar. Rival Name: T.E.D. Reason: As Klio trudges through the rival arena, he comes across T.E.D.. T.E.D. thinks Klio is lost and asks if he can help. Klio says he can help by telling him who he is. T.E.D. tells him his name and says he that he is considered a Master of Ceremonies where he comes from. Klio infers that T.E.D. is claiming to be a deity. Klio insists that Oracle is the one true deity and starts the fight. Connection: There doesn't seem to be much connection. T.E.D. is effectively a Toshiko "god", being the company mascot, and Klio, being a Zone Master, has god-like powers. Ending After defeating The Great Mighty Spiral, Klio returns back to the Sacred Altar. He kneels down at Morrtis's grave and tells him that he has finally managed to avenge his death. Oracle appears and tells him that the dark force has ended. However, she also says that his adventures are not over. Gameplay For information on Klio's gameplay and moveset, click here to view the Klio Gameplay page. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Bring It:' His hands radiate with pink energy and he cracks his knuckles. *'Defend the Zone:' Klio points his Zone Wand forward. *'Zone Glare:' Klio closes his eyes and opens them to reveal glowing white eyes. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"As you wish..." **"Alright, let's do this!" **"You won't be sorry." *'Pre-Match:' **"You've got it coming!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"This may come in handy..." **"Could this be a Zone Artifact?" **"Just what I needed." **"It'll do." **"I'm not sensing anything." **"Interesting artifact..." **"Got it!" **"I can handle this." *'Successful KO:' **"My Light Zone will always triumph!" **"My Zone is stronger than yours." **"I fight for Oracle!" **"Time for payback!" **"You're pathetic!" **"I am the master of your fate." **"You killed my father!" **"Keep up the pace!" **"That was pathetic!" *'Respawn:' **"I have failed you..." **"I have returned!" **"Face it, you're done!" **"Oracle looks down upon you!" **"Watch your back!" **"I'll get you, soon enough." **"I remain standing!" **"Oracle is on my side." *'Using Zone Master:' **"Time to go Zone Master!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'I'm Ready For You:' Klio turns around and poses as his hands radiate with Light Zone energy. *'Brawler:' Klio falls from the sky and slams his Zone Wand on the ground. *'Oracle's Savior:' Klio materializes from a bright white light. *'Zone Fighter:' Klio moves a boulder out from in front of him with Zone Quake. Winning Screen *'Ultimate Power:' Klio glows white and floats in mid-air in a cross-shaped position. *'You're Finished:' Klio crosses his arms and smirks. *'Zone Master:' Klio floats in mid-air as the Zone Master and glares. *'Happy Ending:' Klio holds hands with Liola as white spirit particles surround them. Losing Screen *If using Ultimate Power: Klio stands at Morrtis's grave, hanging his head. *If using You're Finished: Klio slams his Zone Wand on the ground in anger. *If using Zone Master: Klio falls to his knees and sobs. *If using Happy Ending: Klio falls on one knee and holds his head in pain. Result Screen *'Win:' Klio's right hand radiates with pink energy as he stares at the camera. *'Lose:' Klio looks down with a sad expression. Theme Music Zone Master Costumes Zone Keeper The default appearance of Klio. *His default appearance, based on his appearance from Klio. *Orange shirt and red pants. *Blue shirt and green pants. *Yellow shirt and purple pants. Zone Armor Klio wears his armor from Klio II: Final Hours. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. *His default appearance. *Orange armor and yellow clothes. *Green armor and blue clothes. *White armor and black clothes. Mystical Klio Klio takes his appearance from The Void. This costume is unlocked at Level 25. *His default appearance. *Purple *Blue *White Trivia *Klio is one of three Klio characters in the game. *In the game's opening cinematic, the energy around Klio's hands is highlighted pink. *Klio's arcade indicates that it takes place after Klio II: Final Hours. *His Winning Screen, Happy Ending, references the final seconds of Klio II: Final Hours. *Klio is one of the few characters who can generate a shield. *In the original draft of Toshiko Smackdown, Klio took up two spots on the roster: Klio and Dark Klio. *A few of Klio's quotes break the fourth wall, as he'll say "As you wish....." upon being selected. Gallery KlioPortrait.png|Portrait ZoneArmor.jpg|Zone Armor MysticalKlio.png|Mystical Klio Category:Characters Category:Klio (Franchise) Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters